megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 7
Mega Man 7, known as in Japan, is the second game in the classic ''Mega Man series to be released on the Super Famicom/Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Additionally, this game introduced Auto as Dr. Light's lab assistant, who runs a shop where Mega Man can purchase items and upgrades in exchange for bolts/screws. However, it also introduced Bass and Treble, two major antagonists. This game also introduced the Super Rush Adapter which is a combination of the Rush Power and Rush Jet adapters from Mega Man 6. Overview In the closing of Mega Man 6, Dr. Wily was put in jail. What Mega Man didn't know was that Dr. Wily had robots hidden somewhere is his lab. After six months without Dr. Wily's input, the robots would activate, and search for Dr. Wily. The Robots gave a city a surprising attack, looking for their master. Mega Man and Dr. Light watch the robots help Dr. Wily escape from a far distance. Mega Man goes out to stop Dr. Wily. Along the way, he encountered Bass, another humanoid robot, and Treble, his mean robotic wolf. They are also trying to stop Dr. Wily. The battle began... Story (from the manual) "The world's pulse raced with excitement! Everyone truly believed the conniving Dr. Wily had been stopped for good and imprisoned by the valiant Mega Man. Reporters jockeyed with cameramen for snapshots as the infamous Doctor hung his head while being dragged away in handcuffs. Dr. Wily would soon be behind bars. Or would he? Dr. Wily was ready for anything. He had known his dastardly plans would end in failure some day, so after six months without contact his laboratory sprung to life. Monitors whirred into action, lights flashed and the lab control panel booted up. In no time four hidden robots emerged. The robots then began a rampage in search of their master. Wily had done it again. Nothing would get in their way! The world's racing pulse turned to nervous fear as a city was pummeled. Wasn't Dr. Wily in jail? Why was this still happening. The four robots took no heed to the great robot creator named Dr. Light. Mega Man found Dr. Light and the canine cyborg Rush fallen in the streets. "Dr. Light? Are you O.K.?" Mega Man shouted. "Mega Man! We have no time," replied Dr. Light. "Dr. Wily is using his robots to cover up his escape. You must go! Follow his spaceship!!!" Mega Man, Dr. Light and Rush looked on in horror as Dr. Wily's spaceship shot out of the prison. Dr. Wily was on the loose!"Mega Man 7 Manual. Actual Story Bass and Treble Six months after Dr. Wily's imprisonment, four robots that had been hidden away in his lab activated and began to wreak havoc in the city, using it as distraction to broke Wily out of prison . Mega Man went to investigate and, upon his arrival, met up with the mysterious Bass and Treble, a robot and his dog who appeared to be after Wily as well. A New Foe,a New Attack After defeating the four Robot Masters, Mega Man returned to Light Labs, only to find that Wily attacked the Robot Master Museum and stole a copy of Guts Man. Then, four more Robot Masters attacked. In the attack, Bass was damaged (by Shade Man), so Mega Man sent him to Dr. Light for repairs. However, when he returned to the lab, it was badly damaged, and Dr. Wily appeared on the screen to mock them and reveal that Bass and Treble were his creations. Mega Man set out for Wily's lab to get his revenge. ''He who hesitates is lost'' In the end, he defeated Bass and Treble and crushed Wily, but when Wily begged once again, Mega Man debated internally whether or not he should kill Wily. Wily reminded Mega Man that robots must never harm humans, as it is against one of The Laws of Robotics. Before he could decide, however, Bass and Treble came and rescued Wily, with Bass quoting Joseph Addison: "He who hesitates is lost." Mega Man then leaves Wily's Castle and walks away as it explodes, with Bass and Treble looking on from a nearby cliff. Meanwhile, a shooting star streaks across the sky, setting the stage for Mega Man 8. Bosses Intro Stage bosses: *Mad Grinder *Bass Robot Masters Mid Stage boss: *Mash Fortress Bosses Wily Castle: Stage 1: *Mid Boss: Bass *Main Boss: Guts Man G Stage 2: *Mid Boss: Bass and Treble *Main Boss: Gamerizer Stage 3: *HannyaNED² Final Stage: * Rematch with the Robot Masters * Wily Machine No. 7 and Wily Capsule See also *List of Mega Man 7 enemies *Mega Man 7 Walkthrough *Rockman 7 Famicom *The Mega Man Homepage's Password Generator for Mega Man 7 Codes There is a code that allows the eight robot masters to be fought in any order, which is 1755-8187-6486-2322. However, this code does not work in the Anniversary Collection edition. Also, the Museum stage doesn't appear after finishing four of the Robot Master stages, skipping the part where Mega Man witnesses Guts Man being stolen by Wily and the fight with Mash. It also skips the Intro stage, and starts the game right into the Stage Selection screen. At the end of the credits, a 16-digit number appears at the bottom of the screen; "1415-5585-7823-6251". Inputting this number as a password starts the game at the final Dr. Wily stage with all weapons and items, including four Energy and Weapon tanks, four Beat Whistles, an S Tank, and 999 Bolts. The same code also grants access to the game's two-player mode, which is accessed by inputting the above password and holding L and R before and while pressing Start. Versus Mode The Versus Mode is a secret two-player fighting mode accessed with the code mentioned above. The players can choose either Mega Man or Bass. Both of them attack with their busters, which cause 1 point of damage and can be charged to cause 2 damage. Both can perform a faint warp for protection. Each of them has two special moves that cause 3 damage. Special moves Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see: Gallery:Mega Man 7 Video Trivia *Although it is stated that Mega Man was in doubt whether or not he should kill Wily, Mega Man actually wanted to kill Wily in the English version of the game. But he did hesitate in the end, which led to Bass and Treble rescuing Wily. Some fans thought the English ending gave Mega Man more of a serious action-like feel to him, since he is known as a pacifist, but other fans felt it was not in Mega Man's character and it lead to an unexplainable ending that was the first cliffhanger in the series. Also, in the Japanese version when Dr. Wily reminds him that robots cannot harm humans, Mega Man pauses and doesn't say anything, rather than saying that he's "more than a robot", like in the English version. When he says he's more than a robot he still stops charging the buster, and he still talks slow(Because when something says "......" it moves slow. *There's a typo in the intro sequence: Dr. Wily's last name is spelled Willy. *During the ending, there's a typo in Mega Man's speech. He says "I''' gonna''' do what I should have done years ago!!!". This was not fixed in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *Several Robot Masters from the previous Mega Man titles made cameo appearances in the Robot Museum stage. In the first row, Snake Man, Blizzard Man, a broken case where Guts Man used to be, Pharaoh Man, and Heat Man appear from left to right; Plant Man, Quick Man, Flame Man, and somehow, another Plant Man (this one with vines on his body) appeared in the background; and Skull Man and Ring Man appear in the boss room. *The background music of the Robot Museum is a remix and combination of Guts Man's, Heat Man's, and Snake Man's stage themes from Mega Man, Mega Man 2, and Mega Man 3. *The stage select song of Mega Man 7 is very similar to the Mega Man 5 stage select, and is possibly a remix of it. **Similarly, the All Clear music is a redone version of the Mega Man 3 version. The similarities are heightened in the fan-made Rockman 7 Famicom demake. *The segment of the boss theme at the end of the loop sounds a lot like the first few seconds of the boss theme from Mega Man 3 after the intro is played. *This is the second Classic Mega Man game to have an opening theme's music referencing the ending theme of the prior game, Mega Man 6. Mega Man 2 was the first one. *Despite being rated "K-A", Bass utters "damn" in Shade Man's stage. However, in the Anniversary Collection, he says "darn". *''Mega Man 7'' is the only Mega Man game to have two shield-like weapons: Junk Shield and Scorch Wheel. It is also the only game in the classic series to have more than one chargeable special weapon, those two being the Wild Coil and Noise Crush. *Due to problems with emulating the SNES's Mode 7 capabilities, the closing movie is not shown in Mega Man Anniversary Collection. *There is a fan-made 8-bit version of the game called Rockman 7 Famicom. Unfortunately, there is no shop, and in some places where the player is supposed to find new items, there are replacement items like the Energy Equalizer and Exit plates. On the bright side, players can make their own Mega Man sprites by opening the file (final2) on their image editing software like Photoshop or Microsoft Paint. *The Japanese box art picture is used for the loading screen in the Mega Man Anniversary Collection, but flipped horizontally. *When the player enters a wrong password, a sound that sounds similar to the horns of the large trucks in Nitro Man's stage is played. *The Password System used in this game is similar to the one used in Mega Man X. *''Mega Man 7'' is the first classic Mega Man game with an intro stage. *''Mega Man 7'' is the first classic Mega Man game where each stage in Wily's castle has its own unique theme music. This would continue throughout the rest of the classic series. *There were a total of 220,000 boss character submissions for this game. References Category:Mega Man games Category:SNES games Category:Wii U games